


Water Flows like Magic

by hellosweetie17



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Magic, Fluff and Humor, Getting Together, Lakes, M/M, Memories, Strangers to Lovers, Water Element Akaashi Keiji, Wish-Giver Bokuto Koutarou
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-03-11
Updated: 2021-03-11
Packaged: 2021-03-15 01:00:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,628
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29675985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellosweetie17/pseuds/hellosweetie17
Summary: In the center of the forest is a lake, one that shares the memories of those who pass by.Its magic opens a window for Akaashi to see the reflections of a certain man's life. As he watches days filled with smiles, laughter, and even tears, he begins to wonder how different his own life would've been if they had crossed paths.It's impossible, this much he knows, but little does he realize, Fate has other plans.
Relationships: Akaashi Keiji/Bokuto Koutarou
Comments: 8
Kudos: 14
Collections: Haikyuu Big Bang 2020





	Water Flows like Magic

**Author's Note:**

> Here is my contribution for the Haikyuu Big Bang [(@_hqbb)](https://twitter.com/_hqbb)!
> 
> Thank you to Esque, who is my artist for the event. You can see her beautiful artwork by clicking [HERE](https://twitter.com/tirralirralirra/status/1370063222947020805?s=19)!

Akaashi sped down the path leading toward the lake. The early spring air, warm yet cool against his skin, whisked through his black hair. Heavy pants fell from his lips. His thighs burned, but he picked up the pace; a trail of dust was left in his wake.

Sunlight peeked through the canopy of trees. The morning light flickered over Akaashi as he passed beneath branches and leaves. Fallen twigs snapped under his feet and leaves rustled as he passed by. Birds sang overhead while insects chirped and buzzed, and the creatures of the forest scurried throughout the greenery. Hearing the life of the forest was refreshing, and Akaashi basked in everything it had to offer. 

The most wondrous of it all was the lake. Akaashi heard the water calling to him with every waking breath. And as he drew closer to it, the longing sense of home settled in his bones. Every step he took was another puzzle piece sliding into place, connecting Akaashi to what made him so uniquely him: a water element returning to one of the sources linking him to the world.

A moment later, Akaashi burst through the edge of the forest circling a clearing. The lake was in view, and a small smile tugged at the corners of Akaashi’s mouth. Excitement rushed through his veins and shivers ran down his spine. His skin broke out in goosebumps as anticipation flooded his body.

Akaashi loved the lake, but he loved what it gave him even more: its magic and the memories of all who visited. 

It always showed him the memories of one traveler in particular, ever since he first stumbled upon the forest and made it his home many weeks ago.

Those memories belonged to a man with luminous, golden eyes and a smile so wide and full of life, Akaashi couldn't help but be mesmerized. The man had entranced him, engulfed him with endless curiosity. It led Akaashi to believe that the lake was telling the man's story—engrossing tales of adventure and laughter, and simple, endearing moments in life. He told himself the only way to reach the end was to visit as often as he could.

Once he was at the edge, Akaashi leapt over a cluster of tall grass and touched the water's surface with a gentle ripple. Akaashi’s feet were light as he darted toward the other side. He could see his reflection shimmering in the water lining his path. From the corner of his eye, he watched his long legs propel him onto the bank in front of him.

He faced the wide expanse of the lake; its water was clearer than glass and glistening with light. Above all else, the surface was undisturbed—exactly what Akaashi needed to see another part of the man's story. Dropping to his knees, he settled on the ground.

A breeze flowed into the clearing in brisk gusts. The dewy grass and colorful flowers swayed in the soothing wind. Their scents tickled Akaashi’s nose while long blades and petals caressed his skin in gentle wisps. Nervous excitement thrummed beneath Akaashi's skin, echoing the anticipation thundering in his chest. With the sound of blood rushing in his ears, Akaashi peered over the water's edge. He immediately broke out in a lopsided smile.

Resting on the surface was a snowflake in the shape of a large horned owl. The bird looked as if it were flying high above the clouds, wings outstretched and feathers fluttering. Like the other snowflakes before this one, the detail was gorgeous and crafted with care.

Placing one hand on the ground, Akaashi leaned forward and touched the snowflake with the other. The owl dipped beneath the water. As the snowflake rose and broke the surface, it began to glow before melting. Akaashi bit his lips, waiting for the memory to reveal itself.

The seconds ticked by. Time seemed to slow to a crawl. Impatience drilled into Akaashi’s bones, and he began drumming his fingers on the ground.

Scowling, Akaashi mumbled, "I didn't hurry all this way for you to take your—"

The water gave way to the man with golden eyes. His wild hair was plastered to his forehead, his cheeks caked with mud and grass. His eyes sparkled with excitement, and his smile was brighter than all the stars in the sky.

The man was talking, mouth moving too fast for Akaashi to make out the words. The way he talked was animated: his hands flew about, his expression changing as he spoke. He jumped about, spinning and cartwheeling until he slipped in the mud. Akaashi had the perfect view of the man laughing until the corners of his eyes crinkled, his face turned red, and a dimple appeared on his cheek.

Akaashi wondered what the man's laugh sounded like, if it was as booming and contagious as it seemed; if it would fill the void in Akaashi’s life; if it would give him more purpose than being a mere element.

He continued to watch the man grin and laugh and act a fool until Akaashi felt himself smile. That smile faltered when the man stared directly into his eyes.

The man's gaze brightened. Wonderment lit up his face, and he grinned as if he were looking at the person who made up his entire world.

Against all logic and reasoning, Akaashi's heart fluttered.

And he felt himself falling.

* * *

Lying on his side, Akaashi stretched out in the grass. The long blades swayed in the violent wind invading the clearing. Hinata and Kageyama must've been nearby. Any chaos caused by the other two elements would have to wait. Akaashi had more important matters on his mind. If Hinata blew down trees and Kageyama set them ablaze during their fight, Akaashi and Kenma could fix it later. It wouldn't be the first time.

Propping himself up on his elbow, Akaashi leaned closer to the water. Floating on the surface was another snowflake—an owl with its wings close to its body, beak facing downward as if it were in a deep dive. He tapped it with the tip of his finger and watched it disappear. Akaashi bit his lip as he waited for the memory to begin.

The room was dimly lit, but the man sat at a dusty table, hard at work with a piece of wood in one hand and a carving tool in the other. His eyes were narrowed in concentration, the tip of his tongue poking out of the corner of his mouth. Sweat beaded his brow; stray drops rolled down the side of his face, along his jaw before dripping from his chin. Damp hair fell across his forehead. Akaashi indulged himself by running his fingers along the water's surface as if he were brushing back the wet strands from the man's brow.

Suddenly, the man's smile widened. He threw his head back and laughed. He jumped to his feet, pumping his fist in the air with a, "Yes!" forming on his lips. There was a triumphant glisten in his eyes as he stared at the carving in his hand.

It was an owl, beautiful and majestic. The detail to its wings made each feather look sleek and soft, fluttering as if the bird were flying high above the trees.

Akaashi watched the man blow on the carving. Logic told him that he was simply getting rid of stray shavings and dust. His imagination, however, saw the owl brought to life with a spread of its wings.

Then, it flew.

* * *

Days passed in a rush of memories, owls, and snowflakes. Each encounter was new, bursting with energy and excitement. Despite being given the opportunity to peek into this peculiar stranger's memories, Akaashi couldn't help but yearn for _more_.

He ached to hear the man's laughter; to listen to his wild stories; to crest the barrier preventing him from wiping away stray tears and kissing away the pain; to be the one who hung the moon so the man would never be in the dark.

Akaashi hoped that when this lifetime ended and the next began, they would finally meet. They would be together in the present and future, rather than be separated by the past.

* * *

"Watching your long lost love?"

Akaashi jumped at the sound of the voice, and he nearly tumbled into the water. After gathering himself, he looked over his shoulder. "You can't love and lose someone you've never met, Kenma-san."

Kenma walked toward Akaashi. The earth beneath his bare feet parted, pushing away rocks and grass so Kenma could have a clear path. He sat down next to Akaashi and crossed his legs; dust rose from the ground. Leaves and twigs fell from his blond hair as he tucked a few strands behind his ear.

"You're not bound to the forest. You can always go out and find him." Plucking a long blade of grass, he spun it in his fingers, adding, "Shouyou will help if you ask him. He's always talking about how voices carry in the wind, and how he's able to find anyone as long as they keep talking."

Akaashi gazed back at the water. He bit back a smile. "Well, this man certainly has the ability to talk a rock to death. I'm sure he and Hinata would get along."

"Kuro would probably want in on it."

"So they could terrorize the forest together?"

Kenma looked at Akaashi from the corner of his eye. "It'll be a way to keep things interesting. And we wouldn't have to worry about putting out fires and re-rooting trees."

Akaashi let out a soft laugh, a touch of amusement in his voice as he replied, "That would be ideal."

Silence fell between them. His gaze turned toward the lake. He let himself get lost in his own thoughts.

The idea of taking a leap of faith—stepping out of the forest to find the man—was tempting. A part of Akaashi believed that it would give him something else he's wanted, the reason why he's traveled from forest to forest, from ponds to rivers to lakes: a reason to stay. But these desires were selfish. They defeated his purpose as a water element, a being born to serve and care for the earth. To go beyond that was simply ridiculous.

Akaashi didn't realize he was pulling at his fingers until one cracked. Folding his hands in his lap, he looked at Kenma, who was already staring at him.

"If Kuroo-san decided to leave, would you abandon your post as the forest’s earth element and go with him?"

"Yeah, as long as he carries me."

* * *

With a cup of tea, Akaashi sat at the rickety wooden table next to the kitchen window. A cool breeze flowed into the room. The sheer, white curtains rustled, opening the way for the sounds of birds and bugs to pour into the kitchen. If he heard the frustrated shouts and curses of two hot-headed elements, he paid them no mind. Instead, he basked in the wind cascading over his skin and the scent of his lavender tea tickling his nose.

Akaashi wrapped his long fingers around the handle of his teacup. He brought it to his lips and took a sip. The warm tea sat at the back of his tongue; he savored the fragrant taste before swallowing it. Akaashi closed his eyes and sighed. Between the lively sounds of the forest and his tea, Akaashi felt a sense of peace wash over him.

That serenity shattered like glass when he heard something crash outside his window.

Akaashi’s eyes flew open. They darted toward the window; the swift change in view made his head swim. Once his vision cleared, a scowl dipped between his brows and his gaze narrowed. When another clay flower pot was knocked onto his table, cracking and spilling dirt across its surface, it took every ounce of willpower for Akaashi not to sneer.

Akaashi glared at the creature who existed to terrorize his every waking moment. And sometimes, even his dreams. "What're you doing here?"

A black cat sat on Akaashi’s windowsill, flicking its long tail at him. It stared at him from beneath the unruly fur falling over its sleek, hazel eyes. The cat looked away and began licking at its paw.

"Is there something you want, or did you come here to simply agitate me?" Akaashi asked, as the cat continued to ignore him in favor of rubbing its paw over its ear.

The seconds ticked by. Akaashi considered conjuring up his power to whip water at the annoying creature but the thought fell short when the cat stood and walked along the length of the windowsill.

Rather than hop over the remaining pots, the cat stepped into them. Soil clung to the cat's paws, leaving footprints as it sauntered toward Akaashi. Each one made Akaashi's brow twitch. His teeth clicked together as the vein in his forehead pulse. A dull ache settled behind his eyes when the nightmare began meowing at the top of its lungs; Akaashi couldn't help but liken the grating sound to carefree whistling.

Pain-in-the-ass cat.

Huffing, Akaashi said, "I wonder what possessed Kenma-san to unleash you into the world today."

The cat stretched out, its butt in the air as its claws dug into the wood. A loud yawn was heard, ending on a squeak that told Akaashi he was boring him. To add insult to injury, the cat rubbed against another pot, threatening to knock it over. 

A burst of mischief swelled in Akaashi. If the cat wanted to play dirty, so could he.

Smirking, Akaashi propped his elbow on the table and set his chin on the palm of his hand. He brought the teacup to his mouth. He took a sip before taunting over the rim, "Hinata and Kageyama were fighting outside my window before you showed up. Do you have any idea why they went their separate ways?"

Akaashi saw that his jab struck a nerve, but he paid the price: the last pot on his windowsill was pushed over the edge, and the sound of it shattering on the ground echoed in Akaashi’s kitchen.

Before the cat could destroy the last plant, Akaashi flicked his wrist. A spray of water shot toward the window, splashing the cat and drenching it from head to tail. The cat hissed and growled, then fled out the window. Akaashi smiled. The sounds of an angry, jealous and wet cat could be heard screeching in the distance.

Eyeing the mess on the table, Akaashi got to his feet with a sigh. He should've made the beast stay to clean up after itself, or gather up the broken pieces of the pots and repair them. Both options were a fantasy. Thankfully, Akaashi still had a few pots hidden away; they would have to do until he ran into Konoha again.

Akaashi was heading toward a closet for the broom when the front door of his cottage blew open with a bang. A gust of fresh air smelling of spring rushed into the kitchen, rustling the curtains and toppling two wooden chairs. Akaashi's breath was stolen from his lungs, and he was left gasping when the fierce wind died down.

"Akaashi-san!"

"Hinata." Akaashi let out a cough, then chided, "It’s perfectly fine to knock. We've talked about this."

Hinata strolled into the kitchen; his steps were light as if he were walking on air. His orange hair swirled around, caught up in an invisible breeze.

"I'll knock next time, I promise!" He smiled brighter than the sun.

"I appreciate it."

Hinata saluted. He walked toward Akaashi, his eyes glistening with excitement. He was practically bouncing mid-air by the time he was standing in front of Akaashi.

"Are you busy right now?" Determination settled on Hinata's face, and he clenched his fist. "I came up with a new move that'll definitely kick Kageyama's butt, and I wanna show someone."

"Of course," Akaashi replied. Hinata squealed, rising off the floor with a sharp, " _Yes_!"

"Before we go outside, would you be willing to help me clean?" Akaashi asked. "I had an unfortunate run-in with a ghoul."

A sheepish smile tugged at the corners of Hinata's mouth. Rubbing the back of his head, he said, "I think that might be kinda my fault since I went to show Kenma what I wanna show you. Kenma was kinda cranky, and Kuroo left before I could say hi."

"He's not known for his manners."

"He can be a bit...much. Don't tell Kenma I said that!"

Akaashi let out a quiet laugh. "I'm sure Kenma-san would agree with you."

"It would be pretty funny, if he did. Anyway! I'll help ya." Hinata swept around the room in a blink. Rivulets of dirt, clay pieces and destroyed flowers followed him until he was out the door, leaving the kitchen sparkling clean. Hinata popped his head through the entrance. He beamed.

"All done!"

* * *

The afternoon sun was high in the bright blue sky. Birds flocked overhead, weaving between the clouds; their shadows stretched across the ground in a graceful glide. They flew past the field and trees and disappeared over the horizon.

Akaashi, with his basket swinging by his side, walked through the growth leading toward the field. Twigs snapped beneath his feet and low-hanging branches snagged at his clothes. He stepped over a large root and entered the edge of the field.

Colorful patches of wildflowers spread out before Akaashi, swaying together with the grass and weeds; they were tall enough to reach his hip. He traveled deeper into the field. Every so often, he'd stop to look at a flower, bending over to inhale its scent before continuing onward.

When Akaashi finally reached his favorite patch, he was surprised to find someone already there, sprawled out amongst the flowers and weeds.

"I wouldn't have expected to see you out and about so early in the afternoon," Akaashi said, setting his basket on the ground. "I didn't disturb you, did I?"

He reached for the silver clasp of his cape. It came undone with a soft click. Akaashi pulled the cape from his shoulders, then brought it around to his front.

Just as he was shaking the cape out, eyes watching the white, swirling waves decorating the deep blue material, he heard Kenma speak from his spot on the ground.

"No, I've been here for a while."

Akaashi cocked a brow at him. "Hiding out?"

Kenma squinted at the sky while his fingers and toes wiggled in the grass. "Shouyou and Kageyama were fighting."

"Again?" Akaashi asked, draping his cape on the ground before kneeling on it. He reached for his basket and placed it on his lap. "They were wreaking havoc this morning. I had hoped they'd be tired of each other for the day."

Kenma looked at Akaashi from the corner of his eye. "I'm tired _for_ them."

Akaashi hummed in response. He picked a flower with golden petals, the same shade as the man in the memories, and brought it to his nose. He breathed in its scent before putting it in his basket.

"Did Hinata happen to show you his new move?"

"Yeah, and that's why I'm exhausted."

Akaashi picked a blue flower. "I take it you had a bit of a mess to clean up?"

Throwing his arm over his eyes, Kenma replied, "I had Kuro help me."

Akaashi ignored the mention of Kuroo's name. He chose a weed with white, wispy tendrils to add to his basket. "Hinata values your opinion and considers you to be on the same level as Kageyama. I'm sure if you practiced with him every now and then, you'd surpass Kageyama. Level-up, so to speak."

He heard Kenma's thoughtful hum followed by: "That wouldn't be a bad thing."

A bout of silence fell between them. Akaashi’s basket continued to fill with flowers while Kenma flipped onto his stomach and pillowed his head on his arms.

"Would like to come over for tea?" Akaashi asked, once his basket was full, nearly spilling over with flowers and weeds.

"Maybe later," Kenma replied. "I think I'll go find Shouyou and see what he's doing. If I get bored, I'll stop by."

Akaashi wondered if he should be offended by the idea that he was the go-to when someone was bored.

"In the meantime," Akaashi began, getting to his feet, "please keep that nightmare of a cat away from my cottage. I'd like to go one day without having my kitchen destroyed and garden uprooted."

Kenma snorted into the crook of his arm. "Do you honestly believe he'll listen to me?"

"You have him wrapped around your finger." Picking up his basket, Akaashi looked at Kenma with a faint smirk. "I'm sure he would walk to the ends of the earth for you."

Kenma rolled onto his back, then pushed himself up and crossed his legs. He wiped the dirt from his cheeks, leaving behind a trail of black smudges, and plucked a twig out of his hair.

Flicking the twig onto the ground, Kenma said, "He's already tried."

"Perhaps you should go with him next time."

"It's too far."

"Fair enough," Akaashi replied. He picked up his cape and draped it over the arm holding the basket. He turned toward the woods, calling out, "Enjoy the rest of your day, Kenma-san" over his shoulder as he strolled away.

With the forest for company, Akaashi returned home. He was approaching the lake when he stumbled upon a man crouching by the water, beaming like the sun at the black cat lying at his feet.

"You're pretty ugly, you know?" There was a laugh, followed by: "What kinda cat has fur like this?"

The man laughed again, the vibrant sound swelling when the cat playfully swatted at his hands and rolled onto its stomach. It stretched out and began purring—most likely an attempt to woo the lake’s new visitor. Judging by the man's gleeful squeals and coos of, "Who's a pretty, ugly kitty, hm? You are!" it was working. Akaashi had to suppress a gag. He didn't quite catch himself before his eyes rolled to the side, settling on the far end of the lake. An exasperated huff blew out of the corner of his mouth.

"Hey! Hey!"

Akaashi's gaze snapped to where the man was now standing. He came to a screeching halt, his mouth parting on a soft gasp. Akaashi’s heart began pounding in his chest, blood roaring in his ears as he stared into a pair of sparkling golden eyes, their brightness rivaling the man's wide smile.

Rooted to the spot, time slowed to a crawl. A myriad of thoughts—some pleasant but more unwelcome—sped through Akaashi’s mind; they clanged around, battling to be heard. Only one made it to the forefront: _it's him_.

The two words echoed, the sound growing louder the more Akaashi appraised the man, from his wild white and black hair to his yellow vest and gray pants, down to the brown rucksack by his black boots.

It was _him_ —the man from the memories in the lake.

"Sorry," the man said, breaking Akaashi out of his stupor. "I didn't mean to scare you."

"You didn't scare me," Akaashi replied, embarrassed that he was caught staring. He scrambled to find an excuse for his lingering gaze. "It's not often we get visitors stopping by the lake."

Nice save. If he wasn't so afraid of frightening the man, he'd melt into a puddle and freeze over, never to be seen again.

The cat must've noticed Akaashi’s distress, because it trotted toward him and began rubbing against his leg, curling its tail around his ankle. The cat did have a heart, after all.

"You live here?" the man asked. Akaashi nodded, not realizing that the man was looking at him from head to toe; his own tilted to the side, strands of hair falling across his forehead as he blinked at Akaashi’s cape.

Suddenly, the man lit up with a gorgeous, wide-tooth smile; it was as if dawn spilled across the horizon, chasing away the darkness. He squealed with delight, the sound so loud, the birds in the trees took flight and Akaashi dropped his flower basket.

Before Akaashi could say anything, the man was rushing at him, exclaiming, "Oh, my god!"

Akaashi’s mouth fell open. He tried to speak again, but the words died in his throat when the man stopped in front of him.

"For a sec, I thought maybe I was imagining it because why else would someone live in a place that was pretty hard to find?" 

Akaashi frowned, confused by what the visitor was trying to say. "Imagining what, exactly?"

"Ever since I got here, I've been getting this weird vibe from the water, especially after I splashed some on my face. It feels like it's up to something more than just being, you know, a lake.

"But when I saw your cape, it all made sense." Eyes sparkling with wonderment, the man declared, "You're a water element!"

The world stopped; Akaashi’s head kept spinning. He willed away the dizziness, feigning a polite smile as he said, "I'm sorry, but I think you're mistaken."

The man shook his head so quickly, Akaashi was surprised it hadn't popped off. "Nah! I've heard so many stories about elements, but I've never actually met one.

"But my dad did! He believes that's the reason why he met my mom. So he told me that if I ever meet an element, fate is giving me a chance and I should take it like the gift that it is."

"That's very wise of your father."

"He's the smartest guy I know, and he's always told me to trust my gut. And my gut tells me you're a water element."

Akaashi's own instincts told him he wouldn't be able to convince the man that he was a simple human being who enjoyed the peace and quiet the forest offered him. He made a split second decision that he would probably regret later on.

"You're not an element," Akaashi pointed out, his lips twitching when the man pouted. "And yet, you can see me. One could stand to reason that you're more than what you let on. So what are you?"

"Who, me?"

Akaashi nearly pinched the bridge of his nose. Instead, he sighed. "Yes, you."

"I'm Bokuto Koutarou," he replied, bringing his thumb to his puffed-out chest. "I'm your friendly neighborhood woodcarver."

"That's an admirable profession, but what are you?"

Understanding dawned on Bokuto. He leaned toward Akaashi, eyes wide as he spoke in a whisper, "You mean _what am I_ what am I?

Akaashi was a patient element, but Bokuto was testing him. " _Yes_."

Bokuto smiled, pride rolling off of him in waves. "I'm a wish-giver! My family's full of carvers because our magic only works when we infuse it into wood. It's kinda tricky though…"

The way Bokuto trailed off made Akaashi think he was waiting to be prompted. "How so?"

Bokuto brought his hand to the back of his head, ruffling his hair as a shy smile tugged at his mouth. "When customers come to us for wishes, we can't grant them whatever they want. We carve a figure involving whatever the wish is but they can't use it until the right time. We don't even know what their wishes are. Our magic does the work, and we're just along for the ride."

Akaashi tilted his head in thought. He hummed, then said, "In addition to granting wishes, it sounds like you and your family are fortune-tellers in a roundabout way. Am I correct?"

"Yeah, I guess you can say that!" Bokuto replied. "Only the customers know when it's time to use their wish. It could be minutes, years, we dunno. We just make sure it happens at some point."

"That does sound tricky, and probably quite frustrating for some. I bet you've come across a few impatient customers at your shop."

"Ooh, yeah."

Bokuto was friendly. Perhaps, a little too friendly considering they had just met. And as they stood there watching each other, he had a feeling Bokuto was too trusting as well.

He could understand Bokuto’s excitement: it was rare to meet another magical being, especially when they weren't truly human. Akaashi had only met a few other elements during his travels. Coming across shape-shapeshifters and people who possessed magic was even more rare. Unlike elements, they could blend in with the human world, with others none the wiser. Sure, everyone could see elements in some form—rain, dirt, windstorms, fire—but to see their physical personification was the thing of stories.

"Anyway," Bokuto said. "What's your name?"

Akaashi crouched by his basket, scowling at the ruined flowers, chewed and shredded, spilled across the ground. Out of the corner of his eye, he saw the cat lounging in a heap of petals and leaves. He ignored its sly, pleased look. With a quick flick of his wrist, Akaashi sent water splashing onto the cat.

"I'm Akaashi Keiji," he replied, gathering up the surviving flowers. "As you already know, I'm the water element who resides in this forest."

He was reaching for a flower when his hand knocked into another; it was wide, fingers thick and rough with calluses. Akaashi looked up to find Bokuto kneeling in front of him with his head tilted to the side, his brows furrowed in contemplation.

"Is something the matter, Bokuto-san?"

"You look kinda familiar." Bokuto passed Akaashi a flower. Squinting, he added, "Have we met before?"

Akaashi’s heart skipped a beat, a hint of panic flaring in his chest. The memories from the lake pushed to the forefront of his mind: it shared the magic to show Akaashi fragments of Bokuto's life. Was Bokuto able to see Akaashi through some sort of conduit of his own? 

Akaashi took the flower; his breath stuttered when their fingers brushed. He cleared his throat. "Perhaps we knew each other in a previous life."

Tapping his chin with another flower, Bokuto hummed, "Nah. I don't think I could forget someone as pretty as you."

The tips of Akaashi’s ears turned red. He hoped his cheeks weren't as warm as he felt; Bokuto’s smug grin told him otherwise.

Averting his eyes, Akaashi looked at the ground and began gathering the remaining flowers. He picked up the last one, placing it in the basket before standing. He glanced down at Bokuto. 

"You shouldn't be so forward with someone you just met, Bokuto-san."

"That's sorta the problem," Bokuto countered, rising to his feet. He placed his hands on his hips and shifted his weight to one foot. "There's something about you that makes me feel like I've known you forever."

"Water is everywhere. I suppose in the grand scheme of things, you're already familiar with me."

Bokuto huffed out a soft laugh. "That makes sense."

"Indeed."

Bokuto slipped his hands into the pockets of his vest, then began rocking back and forth of his feet. "So are there any other elements here?"

"There are." Akaashi glanced into the woods; he saw Bokuto do the same. "We have all four elements here, so our lands are balanced, unlike others who lack an element or two."

"Like a desert?" Akaashi met Bokuto’s eyes and smiled, prompting Bokuto to add, "Obviously it's dry so a water element doesn't live there."

Akaashi caught a flash of black fur slinking toward him. He barely heard Bokuto’s, "You think if I stick around, I'll run into the other ones?" over the obnoxious meowing and purring at his feet.

"You don't have to worry about running into them. They have a tendency to show up at my house unannounced, no matter the hour."

The cat trotted over to Bokuto, weaving between his legs and rubbing against his shins. Bokuto jumped; Akaashi fought back a smile.

"You're currently in the presence of the most annoying of them all."

Bokuto glanced at him, brows raised in question. "The cat?"

"The cat."

Bokuto looked at the cat, then back at Akaashi. He grimaced. "I know we just met, but I have to tell ya: your cat is the ugliest cat I've ever seen. Where did you find him?"

Akaashi's eye twitched. "That horrific creature certainly does not belong to—"

Before Akaashi could finish, the cat vanished in a wisp of smoke. Standing in its place was Kuroo, naked and shameless. He slung his arm over Bokuto’s shoulder and placed his hand on his hip.

"I may be biased," Kuroo began, his grin cocky and eyes filled with mischief, "but I think I'm pretty good looking, if I say so myself."

Shocked and confused, Bokuto’s mouth dropped open on a squeak. He stood rooted to the spot with his hands fisted at his sides. Suddenly, Bokuto let out an ear-piercing scream that made the hairs on Akaashi’s skin stand. His round, golden eyes widened before they rolled into the back of his head, and he tipped to the ground like a statue.

Kuroo stood there with his arm hanging in the air. He looked down at Bokuto then at Akaashi. "Was it something I said?"

Akaashi wanted to slap him. The vein in his forehead pulsed, his patience crumbling as he spit out, "That was completely unnecessary."

Kuroo held his hands up in surrender. "Hey, it's his problem if he can't handle"—he gestured at himself—"all of this."

"You're living in denial." Akaashi set his basket down, exchanging it for Bokuto’s rucksack. He slung it over his shoulder. "I would appreciate it if you could help me carry him to my house. And please put something on before we all go blind."

" _Harsh_ ," Kuroo mumbled. He snapped his fingers and was instantly clothed in a long-sleeved shirt and pants.

They both knelt down: Akaashi grabbed Bokuto’s knees and Kuroo hooked his hands beneath Bokuto’s armpits. Once they stood, Bokuto’s head lolled to the side. Akaashi couldn't help the slight curve of his lips, eyes softening as he took in Bokuto’s sleeping face.

"Let’s get a move on before I start gagging."

Akaashi threw Kuroo a dirty look, taking a step backward to begin the trek home. "Pardon me?"

"The poor guy finally made it here, and you're already making heart eyes at him."

Kuroo's wording gave Akaashi pause. " _Finally made it here_ means what exactly?"

Kuroo shrugged a shoulder; Bokuto jostled in his hold, his head rolling to the other side. A slow smile crept up on Kuroo's face, and Akaashi’s stomach dropped.

"You led him here."

"And if I did?"

Stepping over a gnarled root, Akaashi mumbled out a quick, "Be careful" before asking Kuroo, "Why would you do that?"

"Because I love you and figured I was doing something nice for a friend?" 

"I highly doubt that," Akaashi replied, rolling his eyes at Kuroo's dramatic attempt at an offended gasp. "This is Kenma-san's doing."

With a sly smile, Kuroo hummed a drawn out, "Maybe."

"Once we get Bokuto-san into bed, please be sure to tell Kenma-san I'll be dropping by for a visit."

"I can do that, but you know he'll just tell you to get over yourself."

Silence fell between them as they made their way down the path leading to Akaashi’s cottage. Once they were at the yellow door, Akaashi nudged it open with his foot. They crossed the threshold, passing through the kitchen and into the bedroom.

"Mind his head," Akaashi told Kuroo, as they lifted Bokuto onto the bed. Akaashi adjusted him so he was lying flat on his back while Kuroo fluffed up a pillow and slid it beneath his head.

Akaashi looked at Bokuto, admiring the way his hair splayed across the pillow; the way his lips parted on soft snores; the way his lashes fluttered as if he were caught in a dream.

There was an unusual softness in Kuroo's voice as he said, "I'll leave you to it."

When Akaashi looked over his shoulder to thank Kuroo and bid him goodbye, he was already in cat form, padding out of the bedroom with a swish in his tail. 

* * *

Akaashi busied himself while he waited for Bokuto to wake. He was pulling out a fresh loaf of bread from the oven when he heard shuffling behind him.

"That smells really good."

Akaashi bought himself a few seconds to smile by placing the pan on the stove top. He took in a deep breath, inhaling the bread's warm scent before exhaling it in a soft sigh. He glanced over his shoulder to find Bokuto standing in the doorway, his hair sticking up in every direction and eyes full of sleep.

"It’s good to see you awake, Bokuto-san." Grabbing a glass, Akaashi went to the sink and filled it with water. He walked over to Bokuto, holding it out for him as he added, "Are you feeling alright? I apologize for the tasteless stunt Kuroo-san pulled today."

Bokuto drowned the glass in four large gulps. He set it on the table, then looked at Akaashi with a puzzled expression. "Do you mean that super ugly cat?"

Akaashi bit his lip to stifle a laugh. "He is quite hideous, isn't he?"

The growling sound of Bokuto's stomach vying for attention put a halt to their conversation.

"Would you care for some food?" Akaashi asked.

Bokuto nodded so quickly, Akaashi was sure his eyes were bouncing around in his head. "I'd love some!"

"If you give me a moment, I'll—"

Bokuto waved his hands in front of him. "Nope, let me whip up something and we can eat together."

"You don't have to do that, Bokuto-san."

"It’s the least I can do!" Bokuto insisted. "I wanna pay you back for taking care of me."

"You fainted. There wasn't much to do aside from waiting for you to wake up."

Bokuto clasped his hands together and brought them to his chin. His bottom lip poked out; it trembled as Bokuto's eyes widened, innocent and pleading. The longer they stood there, the more Akaashi could feel himself caving. He finally conceded when Bokuto mumbled, "Pretty please?"

"Are you willing to let me assist you, then? That way, we can finish up quickly and I can rest assured knowing my kitchen isn't on fire."

"Hey!" Pouting, Bokuto boasted, "I'm an amazing cook. Just you wait, Akaashi."

Side by side, they began preparing dinner. Between chopping vegetables and setting up water to boil, Bokuto filled the kitchen with boisterous stories. He talked about the adventures he went on with friends, the first carving he had made—a rabbit for an elderly man—and how he had decided to take a break from his family's business to travel abroad and see the world.

"And my favorite animal is the owl," Bokuto chattered on, peeking inside the pot full of rice. "They're pretty cool, y'know?"

The owl grove sprung to Akaashi’s mind. He wondered if Bokuto would like to see it, and he entertained the idea of going just to see the way Bokuto’s face would light up.

On and on, Bokuto went, telling Akaashi things about his life. He joked about getting stuck on the side of a cliff, which Akaashi found more dangerous and worrisome than something to laugh about later.

From one story to the next, warmth blossomed inside of Akaashi’s chest and butterflies erupted in his belly. He felt his cheeks darken and breath catch every time their eyes met.

As dinner came and went, and the sun began to set, Akaashi recalled the sound advice from Bokuto’s father.

 _Fate has given you a chance, you should take it like the gift that it is_.

Akaashi wasn't one to question fate.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Join me on [Twitter](https://twitter.com/goodbyesweetie)


End file.
